


[Podfic]You Aim to Misbehave

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [12]
Category: Firefly, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pirate, First Time, M/M, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Possessive!Arthur, Repod, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It drives you mad, how gorgeous he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]You Aim to Misbehave

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Aim to Misbehave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/696925) by [teprometo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo). 
  * Inspired by [Ain't We Just {fanart}](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407812) by [altocello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello). 



> Thanks to Altocello for her glorious drawing which in turn inspired Teprometo to write this luscious story. And thanks to Teprometo for being so enthusiastic about repods as well!

Stream here: 

[Download here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/youaimtomisbehave.mp3)


End file.
